


Do these tacos taste funny to you?

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath, Drug Addiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Team as Family, Withdrawal, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack and Mac are taken by someone. They don´t know why or by who.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Do these tacos taste funny to you?

‘Are you coming Mac?’

‘Yeah, wait up.’

Jack looks at Mac who is still tinkering with some sort of solar panel.

‘I’m leaving Mac!’

‘Coming.’

Jack is already on his way to the GTO when Mac catches up with him.

‘Where are we going?’

‘Out for lunch?’

‘Is it lunch time already?’

‘Kid, it is almost supper time, it’s three o’clock.’

Mac looks up in surprise.

‘Where are we eating?’

‘I don´t know, I found this leaflet, so I though we check it out, it’s close by.’

* * *

Jack stops the car in the parking lot of the small dinner. When they walk in they are welcomed by a girl behind the bar.

‘Take a seat, I’ll be right over with the menu.’

Jack and Mac takes a seat and start talking. The girl comes over as promised and Jack orders a chili, while Mac takes a chicken noodle soup.

Enjoying each other’s company, they talk until their food arrives. Hungry Jack digs in immediately. Mac’s dish is really spicy, but by the look on Jack’s face, so is the chili. Although Jack is fairly sure Jack is used to spicy chili.

By the time he is finished, he doesn´t taste anything anymore, his mouth is on fire.

‘Man, that was hot.’

‘This asks for some ice cream to cool down.’

‘No, we need to get back to the Phoenix, I want to finish what I was working on today.’

‘Spoilsport.’

Mac walks towards the car while Jack pays their lunch. When Jack sits down in the driver’s seat, he notices Mac is a bit pale.

‘Was the Ramen too spicy?’

‘Yeah, I don´t know. I don´t feel so good.’

‘Me neither, this place won´t get five stars on yelp.’

Jack starts the car…

* * *

When Jack wakes, he is laying in a bed, a hospital bed. He has woken in enough of them, to recognize them in an instant. He grabs the nurse call button and pushes it.

‘Good to see you awake, mister Dalton.’

‘What happened?’

‘You were found in your car, passed out. One of the patrons who saw you, called 911, think you had a medical emergency, since she saw you in the diner and knew you hadn´t been drinking.’

‘Where is the man that was with me?’

‘You were found alone in the car.’

‘Where is my phone?’

The nurse gestures to the nightstand and Jack immediately calls the Phoenix.

* * *

Mac wakes up with a hangover that can count. He needs to tell Jack … Wait, he was lunching with Jack and they didn´t drink alcohol.

He opens his eyes and he groans… not again. He is laying in a bare concrete room. His hands and ankles are duct taped together. And he can feel zipties underneath the tape. So whoever took him knows what he is capable of. He isn´t going anywhere, not for the moment anyway. He can´t see Jack anywhere so he can only hope Jack managed to get away.

It doesn´t take long before Mac can hear footsteps coming his way, luckily it isn´t accompanied by that horrendous whistle. He gets chills just from thinking about it. The man who enters doesn´t say a thing, so Mac starts.

‘Why are you doing this?’

The only answer he gets is a kick in the side.

The man takes a small pouch out of his pocket and unzips it. A pre-filled syringe comes out and Mac starts to struggle, but being restrained as he is, he doesn’t make a chance. The man crouches down on him, further immobilizing him. He pulls up Mac’s sleeve and ties a tourniquet around it. Once he finds a vein, he injects whatever is in the syringe.

Mac closes his eyes, hoping Jack is looking for him and will find him. The world falls away in a haze.

* * *

After that first injection, Mac was no longer concerned about being restrained. The only thing he needed was the haze. In the beginning he had begged not to be injected, but he wasn´t able to stop the man. He promised the man things, tried to bargain, but the injections continued.

It didn´t take long before Mac lost himself and he started begging the man for a hit. It was undignified but that didn´t matter, nothing mattered, as long as Mac got his next fix.

* * *

Mac isn´t sure what happened but his mind is fairly clear. He sits up and realizes he is sitting on a filthy matrass. He is no longer restrained with duct tape. There is only a chain around his ankle that is fastened to the wall. He checks himself over and gags when he gets a whiff of his own stench.

‘Mac. My name is Mac.’ He croaks to himself, his voice rough from crying and yelling. His arms itch and when he pulls up the sleeve of his Henley he can see several needle marks. When he lets his hand roam over his face, he realizes how long he has been kept captive. He must be here for well over a week. Jack taught him that trick. He needs to try and get away, now that his brain is able to think. The chain around his ankle is held together with a padlock. He can open it of he can find something he can use as a lock pick. But the room is bare except for the matrass. When he hears footsteps, his stomach drops. When the man walks in and seems him awake, he appears to be surprised.

‘Good to see you awake. Do you want to do this before or after lunch?’

‘I don´t want it.’

The man chuckles, ‘of course not, we’ll wait.’

The man, whose name Mac still doesn´t know, puts a paper plate with a peanut butter jelly sandwich on the floor.

‘Tootles.’

* * *

Mac knows he needs to call the man in. The cramping is so bad, he is curled up on his matrass. He has been shaking for the last hour or so and his body is hot and cold all at the same time. Sweat is dripping off of him like he is sitting in a sauna. And the worst thing is that he knows what will take it all away.

‘I’m done! Can you come in please.’

The man almost immediately complies.

‘What can I do for you?’

‘You know what I want.’

‘No I don´t.’

‘Just give it. Please!’

‘Give you what?’

Mac takes a deep breathe, even talking is taking too much energy. The man studies him before walking back to the door.

‘Wait! Stop!’

The man stops but doesn´t turn around.

‘I’ll take my shot now.’

‘Excellent.’

* * *

The next time Mac wakes with a clear mind, he is no longer restrained. What’s new is that he appears to have been washed and he is wearing clean clothes. When he looks up, the door of the room is open. He crawls upright and wavers in place, surprised how weak his body is. He needs to escape now that he has the opportunity. He leaves the building but when he reaches the street, he squints against the sunlight. He needs a hospital. He needs Jack, No, he can´t have the team see him like this. He starts walking, anything will be better than this.

* * *

Jack is instantly awake when his phone rings.

‘Hello?’

‘Jack?’

It is a mere whisper, but Jack is next to his bed, getting dressed.

‘Where are you Mac?’

‘I’m… I’m at LAUS.’

‘Stay there kid? I’m on my way.’

A sob can be heard and Jack is already on his way to the car.

‘Talk to me kid.’

‘I didn´t want this, I…’

‘Mac, everything is going to be alright, do you hear me. Are you safe where you are?’

‘Yes.’

‘OK, stay on the line.’

‘Please, can you come and get me?’

‘Oh kid, I’m on my way.’

Jack’s worry is through the roof. The kid saying please. It must be bad. When he arrives and stops the car, Mac appears out of the shadows; Mac is underweight, he has always been skinny, but now he is gaunt, that’s the word. His hair is uncombed and he is sporting facial hear, Jack didn´t even know he could grow. His clothes are hanging from his thin frame.

Jack is out of the car in a second, pulling Mac in a bear hug.

‘Oh, kid, I’ve got you. I’m here.’

Mac starts sobbing and clings to Jack’s coat.

‘I didn´t think you would come.’

‘Mac, I will always come.’

Jack knows what happened, he has seen it before , in prisoners, army buddies, captured agents, the weight loss, the vacant stare.

‘Who did this?’

Mac doesn’t say anything, just shaking his head.

‘What is it? Meth? Heroin?’

When Mac doesn´t respond, Jack takes his arm and pulls up the sleeve. There are more marks than Jack likes to count. When he releases Mac’s arm, the kid quickly pulls his sleeve back down. The sobbing turns into crying. Jack curses.

‘I never wanted this.’

‘I know kid, I know, now let’s go somewhere safe and figure this out, OK?’


End file.
